Pikachu and Buizel
by Ben Drowned from CreepyPasta
Summary: Hi again it's me with a Pokemon story except this time it'll be different than just Pokémon using there normal attacks instead it will have…nope I'm not gonna tell you, you'll have to read it your-self.
1. Chapter 1

So let it begin, F.Y.I there will be blood, violence, romance, and possibly horror.

I woke up in a weird room that had this whole hippy-80's vibe going on. I rubbed my eyes… wait I didn't have any and yet I could see. When I looked around me there was this tie-dye changing scene all around as far as the eye could see. I then heard a voice that sound like a robot yet like human at the same time. It said "Hello I'm disembodied reggae space voice and I want to ask you some questions K?" "Um…I don't really like questions, but if it will get me out of here I guess I can deal with it." I said getting a little impatient. " Ok ok this will only take a minute!" it exclaimed clearly picking up on my rushing tone. " Alright first question." he said clearing his throat," What would you do if a murder came up into your room, that is full of weapons and said " Give me your best sword or I kill you " while holding up a gun pointed at you?"

" Um...let me think..obvisously I would get the sword say " Here you go " and slice his head off while splashing in his blood." I say getting a little hyper at the thought.(Lol murder XD) " Uh... ok next question." it said getting creeped out, " If you could be anyone who would you want to be?" " I would say the Avatar, but not as old maybe 12 if any age and I can bend every element not just the four normal ones." I said thinking of burning, flooding, up-rooting, and blowing stuff out of sight. " Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine in the blackest of days." it said shakily, " What would you want in a best friend?" " I would want someone whose tough, but kind-hearted and a good gamer... also they can do stuff to people's minds." I say thinking of a person though I couldn't remember their name. " Well that about wraps it up except there's one more question." it said, " Are you a boy or girl?" " Um... I'm pretty sure a boy." I state not knowing for sure.

" Well then I hope you have fun." it said as the walls seemed to disappear. Before I knew I was happening I was falling to the ground at a speed that would break a speed meter. I was certain that I would die, but I somehow landed without a scratch. Unfortunately I blacked out because of the energy lost from falling so high up. I was awoken be a voice in my head screaming " Get up you lousy butt." My eyes flashed open as fast as a cheetah chasing an antelope. " Finally " a person said while helping me up. " Thank... " I stopped seeing that it was a Pokémon.

" Cool " I say looking at it. It was orange with a peach belly and a yellow inner-tube around its neck. It also had a blue fin on each arm where an elbow would be and two tails spun from behind it.( If you can't guess what Pokémon this than you're not a true Pokémon fan ) " Um... could you stop checking me out like you're a Chansey." it said clearly annoyed by my behavior. " Sorry it's just so cool to see a Pokémon in real life." I said still looking in disbelief. " What do you mean in real-life you're a Pokémon after all it's not like you're a trainer or a breeder." it stated. " What do you mean... " I stopped while raising a hand in front of me. It was more of a paw and it was yellow.

I then looked at my body, I was yellow except for 2 brown marks on my back and 2 red cheeks. I also noticed that I had a tail that was brown at the bottom and was shaped like a lightning bolt. " I'm a Pikachu." I exclaimed in shock. " Yea." the other Pokémon said. " Anyway I'm Brian the Buizel." he say extending his hand. " Joey the Pikachu." I say hesitantly shaking it back. " So how were you able to scream in my mind?" I asked. " Um... you see I have a special ability called Mind-Link." he says not to happy about his special power.

" That's awesome." I say with a sparkle in my eye. " Well thanks you're the first to actually like me for that." he said smiling. We laugh about it for about 2 minutes when a tall snake Pokémon came out of the ground and said " Lunch." I guessed it was a Onix. It went for Brian and wacked him with its tail. I felt a surge of energy go through me as he got smacked against the ground with a loud_ thump _making him cough up blood and get covered in bruises. I felt anger boil out of me and slammed my foot against the ground. When I looked at the large Pokémon a pillar of solid rock from the ground crushed his jaw and sent him flying far away.

" Have a nice flight." I screamed to him, but I wasn't to sure he got the message so I crouched down formed my hands into a clapping manner and a fireball appeared. " Hey guess what...you got burned." I said launching it at him causing it to turn into ash. I dashed over to Brian who was trying to get up. " That was awesome." he exclaimed, " How did you do that?" " I'm not really sure." I say trying it again. Another pillar came up. I noticed a near by river and said " Let's see what I can do to water." We walked to the river and Brian splashed water everywhere.

When I saw the droplets I held out my right arm and aimed straight for the water. I shifted my arm to Brian and sent my very own Water Gun at him. Before it got to him I gently moved the water over his wounds and held it there for 5 minutes each. He got out and said surprised " I feel no pain at all and no blood." " OK and whoa it's almost night-time why don't we head back to your home... that is if you have one." I said yawning.

**_What will Brian's answer be, Will I make them be friends or foes, and why was Joey able to bend, plus will I ever get a review. Find out in the next chapter. P.S Sorry for the ending paragraph being so short I wrote it at like 1:45a.m so I felt like passing out._**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter to the epic saga.

"Of course I have a home." He said a little angry that I thought he didn't. " OK well let's get going." I said when all of a sudden a large gust of wind blew me up in the air. I trashed my arms wildly trying to flutter somehow, but when I looked at my arms I noticed that the air seemed to move with each movement. I guided the wind to my feet and made it put me on the ground gently. " You never disappoint do you?" Brian said sarcastically. " Anyway let's get going to my house." he said already 5 feet in front of me. I used my earth powers to lift me over to him. We had to have walked for at least an hour when we came upon a house sounded by water.

It was a fairly big home. It was at least 3 stories and had a moat around it clearly for entering and exiting. The house it-self was a light brick-red and looked like marble. " Um... where's the entrance?" I asked not sure if I had to use my newly found powers again. " You'll have to go under water to get in." Brian said looking glad, " But at least you have a special power." I walked over to the water and tried to bend it... no use. " Um... you know I'll just make an earth tent out here." I say getting ready to call four rock walls all in the shape of a tent. " You sure?" he asked hesitantly.

" Positive." I said while walking in, " Just knock on the wall in the morning." And with that being said I went to sleep. I awoke in the morning with some loud banging on my tent. I raised my hands above my head then lowered them to the ground making my tent disappear into the earth's crust. " Good morning." he said with a smile on his face. " Ugh...!" I grunted back my back was killing from well sleeping like a rock. (Or was it on a rock lol) " So you ready to come in?" he questioned. " Um... you see yesterday I couldn't make the water." I whispered quietly.

" Oh well then why don't we go train your water skills and then try later." he said dashing in to the woods. " Hey wait up." I screamed running to catch up with him. We ran to the river from yesterday when he stopped looking scared. " What's wrong?" I asked worried. I saw where he was looking and my eyes nearly exploded. In the river was an Absol. " We better run." Brian said turning around. " No!" I said moving my palm to where his heart was and spun my wrist.

To my surprise and his he spun around and followed my hand. " What the... stop it!" he said getting angry at the sudden action. I started making him dance, do gymnastics, and even weird poses. All the time I was laughing enjoying it so much. I let up on his body and stopped my controlling. " Let's just go back to your house." I said still laughing. " Fine..." he grumbled. We walked back when he said " There's a town that I wanna go to first." He dashed left while I watched.

" Not again!" I stated chasing him again. When I got to him he was staring at something. I walked behind a tree and used my air bending to get up to a high branch to see what was going on. I saw a Mienfoo chatting with Brian and he was looking like a trainer put a Wurmple in a room filled with Spearow. I was feeling sorry for him so I used blood bending to make him grab her hand. Then I went and made him still holding her hand put that to the side and kiss her on the cheek. To my surprise and I'm guessing his, she kissed his lips in return. Once she left I bended down and dashed behind him acting like I had nothing to do with the incident.

" Um... what's wrong with you." I asked. " You look like your where watching an embarrassing video." I stated not regretting what I said or did. " A really nice girl kissed me today." he said with a dazed expression. " Haha you liked it then." I said laughing. " Wait did you blood bend on me!" he asked looking ready to kill me. " Only on your arm...I made you grab her hand you kissed her you chum." I said crying from my laughter. " Jerk let's just go to the market." he grumbled walking away.

We arrived at the market shortly it being in the center of the town. I marveled at the mastery. It was tall probably as tall as the empire state building. It seemed like it was White Marble that had all sorts of gems spiraled around the pillars holding it up. When inside I practically ran to the candy section. I found Rare candy, but found something suprising. Human candy was all over. I was about to get a bag of Reese's peanut butter cups when a hand met mine.

" Hey I put my paw on them first..." I said as looked up their arm, when I realized they were female, plus not only that but a Buneary. When in my other form I thought Pikachu and Buneary were the best couple ever. " Um... sorry for my rudeness." I said. I then noticed that we were still holding hands. " Hi I'm Casey." she introduced. " Um... I'm Joey." I said removing my hand. I looked her in the eyes and noticed that she was quite pretty. I blushed realizing I was staring for to long and dashed out of there as fast as I could, without Brian.

_**Where was Brian during this, What is the Mienfoo's name, and will Joey ever go inside Brian's house. Find out in chapter 3. P.S I had to have the extra paragraph for Casey's introduction, and this was all wrote from 11:00 pm to 2:45 am.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter

*Brian's P.O.V*

As soon as we walked in Joey dashed to the candy, but the only thing I could do was sigh. It wasn't like I was gonna chase him in public, this village would take that as a sign that your saying " Hey guess what I'm gonna rape you while you sleep." Or something along those lines. I walked over to the games, toys, etc. I searched in the rows till I found the thing I was looking for which was Final Fantasy Tactics Advanced. As I was reaching for the game I saw that Mienfoo from earlier. " Hey wait up." I called making her stop. " So how's your day been going?" I asked trying not to blush. " Um... it's been good." she said turning pink at my presence. " So why are you near the video game section?" I asked trying to have a small talk. " Oh I was headed to the music idle, wanna come with me?" she asked with big eyes. " Yes!" I said almost instantly.

*Joey's P.O.V*(Yea Brian didn't have a lot to say or see)

" Man that was embarrassing." I muttered to my-self. _God I just want to disappear right now,_ I thought in my head. I decided to clear my mind with some water-bending. I didn't feel like walking so I air-bended over to the river. " Alright, just clear your mind and focus on only the water." I mumbled as I shut my eyes. I slowly lifted my arms up and levitated the water in the air when I felt something big ripple through the river at a sorta fast-slow pace. My eyes flashed open as a giant blue and white serpent like Pokémon exploded through the surface. " Holy Jesus, That scared the crap out of me!" I screamed.

" Haha you little punk, what are you gonna do?" the serpent asked. I tried to slam my foot to the ground when I relised I was in the water. _Dammit and I'm not that good at water-bending, _I thought. I saw it jump out of the water and fly over to Brian's house. " No you stay away from there!" I shout as I dash out of the water and run after the pokemon.


End file.
